Lean on Me
by ThePhantomWolf
Summary: James Kidd suffers due to memories of prison in the month or so after their, Anne's and Edward's escape. As their ship is lost, Kidd remains on The Jackdaw.
1. Chapter 1

For ease of reading, Mary is referred to by her disguise until named otherwise by Edward. I had to write something for them, ending my age long break.

* * *

Edward lay silent. He focused on the sounds of the waves, the creaks of the ship and the small shifts and grumbles his companion voiced from across the room. He kept his eyes shut, half of him tried to block out the sounds of James Kidd as they slept, the other welcomed it into his nightly routine. It was strange, a feeling they belonged there, that they belonged on the ship yet at the same time it wasn't quite right.

He gave up and followed the request of his eyes to check his companion was ok. James was where he had been last time Edward checked. They were in the hammock still stretched in knots as they tangled themselves deeper in the woven mesh and light blanket. One of their legs kicked out of the hammock, he couldn't tell where the other was, nor their arms as they folded and twisted like a cat.

Finally their fitful sleep tipped them from the hammock with a bump and James stumbled to their feet, startled and arms raised, the hidden blades on their forearms glinted in the dull light. James looked around and sighed as they ran a hand through their messy, black hair, now free from the bandanna they usually wore, the beaded strands made the faintest clinks Edward wasn't sure he heard or imagined. They should have been cold, clad only in a pair of baggy trousers and the wrappings that crisscrossed their chest yet didn't care about the chill.

"Jim?" James froze and stared at him with wide brown eyes. Realization set in and they relaxed again then wandered over to Edward's hammock.

"I thought I was over those memories, it's been more than a month," James muttered in their peculiar voice. It cracked slightly as they tried to affect a lower voice than they had, yet still intoxicated the listener with a unique charm.

"Bonny spoke with me recently. She still has them, she thinks she will for a long time." Edward swung to sit up and face them.

"I love Bonny," Edward raised an eyebrow and they added, "like a sister. But she's a lass who worked in a tavern and got in too deep. I've done this for years, I've been on a ship since I could walk, I've been up the riggin' since I was tall enough to reach, fightin' since I could hold a sword an' shoot a pistol. Hell, I've been stealin' longer than I've talked. It shouldn't bother me."

"But you haven't had a child before," Edward whispered, hesitant to suggest a cause. James trembled, a worthless attempt to fight back the tears they knew would follow.

"They took her. They left me to rot and they took her." James chewed their lip, focused on anything but the small rivers that traced their way along grimy cheeks. Fists clenched, muscles tensed, bound by tension that rippled across the thin form until they turned and roared, a hand connected with wood and left bloody marks on the wall of The Jackdaw until they crumpled in a heap.

"Everyone needs someone to lean on, Mary." Her true name whispered in quiet reverence for the bravery of her actions, not just physical but emotional also. Reverence for the decision to ever step on board a ship or command a crew despite her gender. He helped her stand and started to move her to her bunk. She sprung in with ease but looked numb with the dark shadows from a lack of sleep. Edward was halted from his return to his own hammock by Mary's grasp on his shirt.

"This won't be a habit or nothin'... Just be my person to lean on." For once he didn't offer a smart comment as he joined a lass in her bed. Edward simply drew the blankets up, pulled her close and listened. First to the quiet, shaky breaths then to her while she spoke and fought against her own tears and then as she cried freely.

At her prompts he offered his own tales, his own suffering and loss, his own tears. She listened in return and they traded tales, each being a confidant, someone to trust as they admitted things few would dare until they settled into comfortable silence, only broken by the now calm, steady breaths of both. Together they fit into a whole, broken and chipped areas mended, though certainly the physical aspect seemed right also, her head on his chest, his arm around her waist, that too felt as though a whole was formed from two halves.

Suddenly, the sound of James Kidd's breathing was no longer strange, it fit together with the rest of the sounds of the ship in the night, as she nuzzled closer and he held her tight everything else felt just right.

* * *

Don't lie to me and say these two weren't an amazing pair and that you didn't mourn Mary. Second, did anyone notice I got through that story without saying Jaysus? Kinda hard when I consider it her catchphrase.

Yeah, rate n review, be nice if I heard they sounded correct, I was worried Mary would sound too weak, not stressed and pained from her bout in prison. I hope I got that right, the whole starvation, near death and kidnapping of her daughter... If anyone can write novel length stories then please write up the ending to that plot thread!


	2. Chapter 2

By my own madness and some encouraging reviews I am turning this from a one off into a story.

* * *

The day was hot and humid, not helped by the thick fabrics and numerous layers the two companions wore as they walked down the busy streets of Kingston. Mary, once again disguised as James Kidd, looked about restlessly, her eyes glinted with a strange light as she used her Sight. She spun in small circles on occasion, focused on the idea of finding a small glint of golden glow. Edward put a hand on her shoulder, an attempt to calm her.

"Drawing attention will not aid our cause, Jim," he murmured. He drew his hand back and Mary nodded faintly, barely noticed even by Edward who watched her like a hawk, while he was far more prone to reckless behaviour Mary wasn't above it when she deemed it necessary. She perked up, like a dog who heard a new sound, she had found their target or a way to reach them.

"They've got information! There!" She casually gestured with her thumb to two guards who wandered lazily down the street. Mary and Edward exchanged glances and split up. He scrambled up the side of a building and watched as Mary slipped through the crowd to a bench nearby.

The conversation sounded garbled yet that wasn't Edward's goal, Mary was less conspicuous without him walking beside her, he merely removed guards in the way and watched her. She was faster, more confident and predicted their moves with an ease her years of practice had perfected. The years she spent honing her skills, by herself and with the Assassins, made her far more accomplished than Edward, her Sight was better than his and she was far harder to track, even as he focused solely on doing that.

Some moments later he lost her, only to see her a few metres away, then she was gone again, he searched frantically for the red bandanna only to spot Mary Read, not James Kidd, as she examined fruits by a stall. She backed against a wall and twisted to vanish through an open window, out the other side popped James Kidd, who dived into a bush and stalked their prey.

They were on the outside of town when Mary struck, wild and fierce, one guard was dead and the other had already given her the information she wanted before Edward even touched the ground. The guard was dropped with a thud and booted soundly in the rear as he bolted from the scene. Edward caught up with her moments after.

"HMS Defiance. Leaving for Havana at noon." She turned to head to the docks, halted by a hand around her wrist. Though she didn't tug free she stared at him with her Sight, he could sense that he treaded on the fine line between friend and foe.

"It... it might be best you wait here." Her expression darkened and fire burned in her face so he hurried to continue, "The guard saw your face, they'll be watching for you, even being on the docks could set them off!" Mary went silent, sense and emotions waged a bloody war in her mind.

Finally the strange glow in her eyes faded and she relaxed. Quietly, she pulled her arm back and said, "If you fail I'll make sure you're as much of a man as I am." Edward watched as she melted into the crowd and then headed for the docks. There was a job he had to finish.

* * *

The docks were loud and full of sailors who shoved their way past each other. It was the perfect distraction as Edward inched his way up the side of the HMS Defiance. He pushed a cannon back to squeeze through the window and dropped quietly on the wooden boards. There was muffled chatter from those who were on deck, the belly of the ship was near silent, the creak of timber and gentle slosh of the waves was the only noise below.

"Hey! Over here!" A lowered voice, frantic and strained, called out to him. He turned to see a small group of men bound to the floor, their garb suggested pirates or slaves. He cut them loose.

"My only request is you cause a distraction when I signal."

"For you, anything," one man said as he shook Edward's hand. They scattered off into the shadows and Edward darted through the rooms, desperate to find his target before Mary used a more direct method.

Barrels of sugar, casks of wine, pistols and rifles, swords and daggers. He alerted the men to his find so they could arm themselves and continued the hunt. Edward stood, rounded a corner and swore.

There was about ten women, each held a child close to their chest. Toddlers clung to their skirts and whimpered softly. There was no way he could leave them here.

"Hey! Change of plans, we're taking this whole bloody ship, be quick, be quiet and be careful!" Edward growled to the handful of sailors in sight. They nodded and scrambled out the windows to pick off the men along the deck. He turned back to the women.

"I'm looking for a little girl, from Kingston, about a month old." His heart sunk when three stepped forward, cautious, with worried faces. The three babes slept, rounded faces and pudgy arms. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned in frustration.

"Takin' ya time, Kenway." He looked up to see Mary climb into the room. She looked at the children and smiled softly. She strode to the second girl, gently picked the baby from her arms and chuckled.

"How do you know that's her?"

"She calls to me, Kenway, I don't need my Sight to know this is her. This one was the only one taken from the prisons, yes?" The girl nodded. "Told you. Now, I've got a rowboat and some friends waitin' for us. I assume you'll be takin' this ship though." Edward nodded.

"Aye, I'll take them to Great Inagua and meet you in Tulum... I'm surprised I didn't hear cannon fire." Mary turned to look at him, the little girl had a fistful of her shirt now and drew herself close.

"I wouldn't have done anythin' that would have risked my daughter," Her voice was rough and cracked slightly. He watched as Mary slipped back out the room with the child and then headed to the deck, it would take a while to get to Nassau.

* * *

I actually have the ending planned, but there's going to be short stories between that and there. This was originally going to be two separate chapters but they were to short, so they're now one.


	3. Chapter 3

Ehehehe, yeah, I've been glaring at this one for a while, I'm making sure I've got the draft for the next chapter before I post the one before it, so I can go back and tweak but gods, words were failing me here. Anne was supposed to talk more, about halfway through but I cut it, didn't feel right though it did fit.

* * *

Mary sat with her old friend as they nursed her daughter, a mix of relief and a little jealousy on her face. She would remain as Mary for the duration of her stay in Tulum, few of the Assassin's knew of her relation to James Kidd.

"Who would have thought it?" Anne laughed, "That the barmaid would long for the sea and the pirate would long to be a mother?" Mary nodded, a smile on her face. They turned as Edward strode towards them, arm raised in a friendly wave. Anne waved back and handed Mary her child. Her own son slept in a basket on the table before them. He was named Mark, Anne chose the name when Mary was still ill with fever, a way to remember her brother and her, if she also passed.

"You know, Anne, you could go down and have a run on The Jackdaw, Edward wont mind and I can watch them for a while." She gestured to Mark and her own child. Anne smiled and thanked her then ran to the beaches. Edward jumped out of the way and gave Mary a look, she ignored him and settled her daughter in her cradle.

"Did you let Anne have my ship?"

"Only for a while. She'll have them workin' better than you ever had." He rolled his eyes and leant again the tree that shaded the table. A bird screamed in the distance as it swooped in lazy circles, it was fairly quiet asides from that.

Mary stood abruptly and moved before him. He looked down at her solemn face, she was much shorter without her boots on. Her gaze made him uneasy but she spoke before he could voice his concern.

"I'll be with you, Kenway," she whispered, the sadness in her tone twisted his gut.

"Mary...?" Edward was hesitant but reached to touch her. She stepped back before he could.

"I will." It was such a blatant lie, one he wouldn't have ever believed. He leapt foward to catch her but she slipped through his fingers and faded away.

"Mary!" Edward spun and scanned the area. Everything vanished like she had until there was just black.

"MARY!" Edward bolted up. He shuddered in relief as he realised he was in his hut at Tulum. Sweat coated his body and chilled him to his bones. He didn't care. What parts of that were his dream? His thoughts were muddled, memories and dreams collided in his head, he couldn't pull them apart and recall what had happened these past two months, for all he knew it could all have been a dream. He stumbled to his feet, didn't bother to grab a shirt and headed out the door. He would visit Anne, no questions though, he would just be there, he didn't want to upset her if it was indeed just fevered dreams.

The path was narrow, flooded by wild flowers that Anne encouraged to grow, the same that she liked to tie into her hair. They ran up the sides of the stone building, gifted to her to keep drafts away from her sickly child, though Mark's health had improved. Edward hoped that wasn't just part of his dream.

The door swung open before he knocked and an angry voice snarled, "I told you lot already, piss off! We don't need no men 'roun-Edward? The bloody hell are you doin' here?" Mary stood, fierce and dagger in hand, though as he watched she relaxed, eyes drooped, shoulders slumped, a state that screamed tired. She wore naught but a white shirt that ended just above her knees. She replaced the dagger on the sheath around her thigh, it remained there even while she slept. She gave him a quizzical look as he stood before her. He had planned what he would say but now it seemed stupid. Instead of words he grabbed her in a tight hug. Though she was startled she returned the embrace.

She was so warm and alive. The steady, slightly fast, beat of her heart reverberated through his own chest and mixed with the beats of his own. She smelt like the ocean, salt and tar, along with the spice of the exotic drinks she had a fondness for. As she remained at Tulum she had the freedom to remain Mary so her face wasn't hidden under layers of grime, soot and, on occasion, blood. He tried to store the moment as a good memory, that she was alive. He marked every touch in his head and the warmth they caused before he thought he should speak. He was still silent for a time, though Mary had mad no indication that she was annoyed. He rested his head on her shoulder to avoid her gaze, surely she felt the shudder that his breath caused. He was surprised she had humoured him this far, if she had slammed the door shut he wouldn't have been surprised.

"I dreamt you were dead, like everyone else, bloody mad aren't I? Worryin' like a child."

"Bloody mad to think I'd die so easily." Edward laughed, he had to admit if they navy hadn't killed her then it would be near impossible for anything else to.

* * *

Yeah, so, Anne was originally gonna let Edward in and they'd chat for a minute, or she'd encourage him to chat but it was soon to be interrupted by Mary pretty much saying what she does when she opened the door.

I'd be grateful for anyone who wants to review.


End file.
